


Hadrian Holmes

by CrystalAzul



Series: Master and Detective [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter-centric, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Potterlock, Secret Identity, Sibling Rivalry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley refuse to take in Heir Hadrian Potter-Black. Instead, the Dursleys abandon the baby in a decrepit alleyway and never look back. This shocking sight is witnessed by none other than Lord and Lady Holmes moments before they were about to apparate back home. With the help of the Queen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and the British muggle and magical Ministries, the Holmes family gains a new member that day.





	1. Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
I do not own Harry Potter, Death Note, James Bond, Sherlock, nor anything else recognizable from a cannon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Angst to start off our story. I believe the next chapter more than makes up for it. In any case, anyone would be better than the Dursleys in raising a wizard.

#  **Chapter 1. Perfectly Normal**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley is proud to say that they are perfectly happy and normal people with perfectly ordinary lives. They live in a perfectly ordinary brick house in a perfectly normal suburban neighborhood. Mr. Dursley is perfectly happy with his job as a perfectly normal salesman working for a perfectly normal drill factory. Mrs. Dursley is perfectly happy and perfectly content with her life as a perfectly normal housewife. The couple has a perfectly normal son who is the light of their perfectly normal lives. Yes, the Dursley live perfectly normal and perfectly happy lives. Therefore it is perfectly understandable that when Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans opens her front door to find a baby, of all things, on her front stoop she is not only flabbergasted but outraged as well. Why should such a freakish thing happen to someone so perfectly normal as she and her husband strive to be?

How dare some freakish family abandon their equally freakish child with Mrs. Petunia Dursley’s perfectly normal family? Petunia shutters just thinking about the type of Freaks who would leave a baby on a doorstep rather than choosing to keep their child. Obviously they aren't anyone of good standing or someone one wants to be associated with. Then there's the chance that the abandoned child has managed to catch something between being abandoned and her finding it. Petunia narrows her eyes at the thought of a Freak’s child influencing and corrupting her darling son. Without her permission, her thoughts drift to imagining all the horrible scenarios. A sneer pulls on her features at the thought that the Freak child might be one of  _ them _ . They've only had a few run-ins with those occult freaks but this may be one of those occult freaks offspring.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley glares balefully at the sleeping Freak while she decides on what to do about the unnatural and therefore unwelcome situation. Naturally, within moments, she has chosen to refuse to bring the abnormality within her perfectly  _ normal _ home. This Freak has disrupted enough normality as it is. Instead, Mrs. Petunia Dursley picks up the morning post and promptly shuts the door with a soft *clICK*. While she sets about preparing breakfast Mrs. Petunia Dursley hopes beyond all reasonable hope that the deviation from routine will be gone when her husband, Mr. Vernon Dursley leaves for work. Still, Petunia makes sure to mention the oddity to her husband as she bottle feeds their darling little Duddlykins and Vernon eats his breakfast. Her husband's only response is to raise an eyebrow and grunt just as displeased at the odd situation. 

“Don't worry, pet,” Vernon soothes before gulping down his third tall glass of orange juice before moving onto his coffee. “It's unlikely whoever left the Freak here cares what happens to it.” Vernon states before wolfing down three more sausages. “Tot’s parents were likely worthless layabouts with no idea what to do with a child and thought to leave it with good upstanding people.” At that last bit Vernon puffs out a bit in pride before frowning as a thought hits him. “The Freaks should have known better than to bother good upstanding citizens, like us.”

“But what do we  _ do  _ with it, Vernon?” Petunia emplores. She's so stressed by the oddness of the situation that she can't make out any way to relieve her family of the abnormality. “It’s a child, Vernon. Something needs to be done before this completely ruins our lives.” With the harsh reminder Vernon pauses in thought for a good few minutes. Petunia taking notice of the deep creases on her husband’s rounded face tries brainstorming a way for them to get rid of the oddity. “We’ll just dump it at an orphanage,” Vernon says with a decisive nod of his head interrupting her similar thought process. “We can't just go about keeping stray babies like that useless woman down the road collects cats,” Vernon says with a huff.

Petunia wrinkled her nose at the thought of Mrs. Figg of number seven. “Worthless Freak that woman.” Petunia absentmindedly comments as she begins to spread strawberry jam over her toast. “She's ruining the names of good upstanding citizens with that unhealthy and freakish cat obsession of hers.”

“That freak is ruining the neighbourhood’s property value and setting a bad example for all the children too.” Vernon agrees while he chews two more eggs over easy.

“We really should do something about her,” Petunia says before taking a nibble of her toast and swallowing. “I don't want our darling son growing up around the wrong sort after all.”

“You're quite right!” Vernon quickly agrees now seeing the appeal. “I won't have my boy being influenced by any rotten, good for nothing layabouts!”

“I know you won’t,” Petunia says with a gentle smile. The two then continue to eat their breakfast in amiable silence while just outside their front door a baby sleeps away still under the effects of a bewitched sleeping spell.

* * *

Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Vernon Dursley decided to do their best to salvage the day and continue with their planned weekend trip to visit Vernon’s sister Marge. Ms. Marge Dursley lives on a nice farm just outside of Wales where she raises sheep and cattle and trains dogs. After breakfast Petunia washes the dishes Meanwhile, Vernon sips his coffee and reads the morning paper. Their one-year-old son Dudely plays with his toys and laughs in his playpen. Petunia stops every once in a while to check on her son, Dudley, and her husband, Vernon will make the odd comment about any abnormalities in the news. Neither Dursley makes any comment or mention of the child outside. Both Durselys are politely pretending that oddity doesn't exist.

When it's finally time for the young family to leave, Petunia pulls on her favourite overcoat, then picks up their son’s pastel blue diaper bag and her purse. Meanwhile, Vernon holds his smiling giggling son earning a gentle kiss from his wife for his efforts. When they open their door they are surprised to find the baby still there and seemingly  _ still sleeping _ . Now warry and suspicious Petunia narrows her eyes and Vernon kicks the child wondering if the thing died between being abandoned and now. Instantly the child is wide awake. Petunia pales before her face turns red in anger.

“Vernon,” she hisses in a terrified panic, “it’s one of  _ them _ . One of those occult Freaks from that Freakish occult world has just left their freakish occult offspring on our front stoop!” Petunia hisses out in an enraged whisper. 

Vernon turns pink, then maroon and finally white with indignation. “Wait here.” he gruffly orders before quickly turning around and heading back inside leaving Petunia standing in the open doorway with their son and one of those Freak’s unwanted offspring. Petunia takes a step back from the thing. She's wary of touching it. The freak peers up at her with abnormal neon green eyes. When Vernon comes back, his hands are covered in her kitchen gloves and he’s holding a towel and a basket. They'll need to just burn whatever touches the freak. Maybe even hire someone to build them a new porch  _ just  _ to be safe.

Carefully and shakily Vernon picks the Freak up before dropping it and their former towel in the basket with due haste. “Alright,” Vernon says with a nod and a firm grip on the basket “alright," he repeats clearly shaken. "change of plans. We can't in good mind leave this thing with any nice normal people.”

“Right.” Petunia aggres glaring hatefully at the Freak who just looks back at her seemingly confused. “What do we do with it?”

“We’ll just have to find someplace to leave it. Somewhere where the other occult Freaks can find it.” Vernon says before leading the way to the car.

“How do we do that?” Petunia asks, she's confused but obediently follows behind.

“There's plenty of alleyways from here to London,” Vernon assures her tossing the basket in the back and bucking in. “Hold Dudley in your lap.” Vernon orders as she moves to put him in his car seat. “I don't want him near that Freak.”

Petunia nods her head in assent to the decision before bucking in herself and securing her hold on Dudley.


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have taken Mr. and Mrs. Holmes’s names from the Sherlock Tv Series ‘Elementary’ however this is not an ‘Elementary’ crossover. Additionally, I have made the Holmes family pureblood wizards. Mrs. and Mr. Holmes has become the Count and Countess of the most ancient and noble house of Holmes. In this story, the Holmes family are nobility in both the muggle and magical worlds.

#  **Chapter 2. A Shocking Discovery**

They were simply heading home from a day out on the town when it happened. They were both invited to see a ballet with the Queen and King of England, after all they are family. Count and Countess Holmes easily agreed and the two couples decided to make a day of it. It had been so long since either couple had a chance to relax, let alone go out on a proper date. After careful instructions, Count and Countess Holmes left their three sons in the care of their staff. They then spent the morning having brunch at Buckingham Palace seeing as their majesties were held up by paperwork. 

The following afternoon the couples watched a breathtaking performance of Swan Lake at the Royal Opera House and did some light shopping and a little sightseeing. Sadly His Royal Majesty was given a call that required him to leave immediately while they were shopping on Oxford Street. After a brief discussion Count and Countess Holmes decided to head back a bit early as well rather than impose or have dinner out. Unknown to anyone, at the time, Count and Countess Holmes would be forever thankful they made that decision. The Head of the Holmes family had just turned down an alley off of Oxford Street to apparate back home when a car swerved into the alley. 

Startled by the mad driver Count Morland Holmes quickly pulled his wife toward him. The two then hid behind a few boxes and disillusioned themselves. While they both hid fearing for their lives, the driver got out of the car. The man was a plump, balding, middle-aged, and middle-class muggle man. Count Morland Holmes and Countess Margaret Holmes watched confused as the muggle man fetched something from his backseat. While he did this a tall and gaunt woman fussed over a chubby wailing baby in the front seat. The gaunt woman began feeding the child from a bottle as the rounded man slammed the car door closed. 

Count and Countess Holmes held their breaths in fear as the man waddled over to where they were both hiding before just unceremoniously dropping a basket with a second child in it. The fat little man then waddled back to his grey car and yanked open the driver’s side door, squeezed himself in, and slammed the door closed before speeding away back the way he came. Count and Countess Holmes spared each other a glance both deeply disturbed by the shocking scene they had just witnessed. Before either could get too caught up in their thoughts the poor abandoned child began to sniffle, hiccup, and cry. 

“Oh, the poor little dear.” Countess Margaret Holmes says in horrified alarm. Countess Margaret Holmes quickly makes her way around the stacked boxes and crates and over to the clearly terrified and distraught baby.

“I’ll call the police, May. If you will check on the child?” Count Morland Holmes says, already pulling out his mobile phone and dialing 999.

“Of course love, I've already got the poor dear. Shush. Shush. It's alright now. I’ve got you now little one.” Countess Margaret Holmes coos soothingly as she picks up the terrified and wailing baby who clings to her in fright. “You’re safe now dear one. You’re safe. I’ve got you. Shush. Shush. No, I won't hurt you.” she assures the sniffling but no longer wailing child staring at her in thought. “You're a cute little child. Yes, you are!” Countess Margaret Holmes giggles as the abandoned baby reaches to tug on her loose auburn curls. 

“Yes, hello? Hello. Yes, I do in fact have an emergency situation.” Count Morland Holmes says sparing his now singing wife and the cooing abandoned baby a glance before responding to the operator’s question. “I am Count Morland Holmes. My wife and I were just out shopping when we ducked into an alley off of Oxford Street. We just witnessed a middle-class man and woman, presumably married, with a child just leave a second child in the alley we had stepped into a moment prior.” Count Holmes pauses “I’m not sure if they saw us or not to be honest. We hid behind some boxes when we saw them speeding toward us. Alright, thank you. Someone should be here shortly, May.” Count Holmes says as he closes his flip phone and strides over to his wife.

“How could someone do such a thing?” Countess Margaret Holmes asks looking up at her husband with tears in her blue eyes. "There are orphanages and foster homes all across England. They could have even dropped the child off at a police station. Why would anyone just dispose of a baby like this?" she demands aghast.

Count Morland Holmes looks at the confused and frightened baby in his wife's arms and shakes his head aghast. "I don't know, May. I don't know." 

* * *

“You said the man who abandoned the child was in a brown two-piece suit?” the officer asks

“Yes.” Count Morland Holmes confirms running his hands through his wild hair. “At least it looked brown. The lighting wasn't the best.”

“What else can you remember?” the female officer asks with a smile.

“The car was a grey Ford Fiesta and the whole family looked to be blondes. I realize this likely isn't much. I have never seen anyone who looked so average! I almost can't believe it. I mean who just abandons a child like that?! Then there's the fact the whole family looked to be background characters in some suburban cartoon.”

“Can you remember anything else? License plate number an accent maybe?”

“No. I’m sorry The man never spoke and the only thing I could hear from the car was a child crying. I simply couldn't see much from where we were hiding so I couldn't see the license plate.” Count Morland Holmes says with a sigh. “Perhaps if the boxes and crates were not in the way I would have.”

“Alright, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You just need to answer them. A few of these questions we may have already been asked but I still need you to give an honest answer, alright?’

“Okay.” he easily agrees

“What was the woman's eye color?”

“I’m sorry I don't know. She was too far away.” Count Holmes says quickly realizing just how little he actually knows about the culprits.

“That's fine. Did you get a good enough look at the man to see his eyes?”

“Yes, they were either green or blue. The lighting wasn't the best. It was an ally.”

“Did either have any scars, or tattoos other than their soulmarks?”   


“If they did I couldn't see them.”

“Could you see their soulmarks?”

“No. Not at all.” Count Holmes says with a dejected sigh.

“Were either wearing a mask?”

“No.” Count Morland Holmes says angrily. “I would have already mentioned it if they were.”

“What were the man’s skin and hair color?”

“Caucasian and blond. I could tell he was balding if that helps any.” the tacks on hoping anything more will find the sick nutjobs who just abandoned a baby in an ally.

“It does. And the woman?”

“Also white and blond. Her hair was cut short and… and shoulder length. Her blond hair was cut to her shoulders.”

“Where was she sitting in the car?” the officer asks while his partner writes everything down on a note tablet.

“The woman was in the passenger side seat.”

“Alright. Did you see what the woman was wearing or if she had any unusual or distinguishable features?”

“The woman was very thin and gaunt. She looked to have on a pink possibly red sweater or maybe it was a coat? Whatever it was it was over a nice yellow dress and she was wearing pearls. Like I said earlier, they looked like they were going to church or somewhere formal. They would have been the last people I would have suspected of abandoning a child.”

“Pearls?”

“Yes, she had on what looked like a pearl necklace. The child she was holding was tugging on it.”

“Alright, I think we're done here.”

“If you don't mind me asking what’s going to happen to the child?”

“We will search for his parents but he will likely be going into the system.”


	3. Becoming a Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Government conspiracies, illegal usage of Lordship seats, kidnappings, and legal adoptions.

#  **Chapter 3. Becoming a Holmes**

* * *

“The man defeated the last Dark Lord. If anyone can raise Harry Potter it’s him!” The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Justus Pilliwickle states firmly defending the assailant.

“With all due respect sir, the man left our saviour, a one-month-old magical child, on a muggle doorstep at night in November.” The royal barrister explains shocking the gathered personal. “From what intel we have gathered the man didn't even knock. The Headmaster simply set a blanket wrapped Heir Potter-Black down on a muggle doorstep and apparated away.”

“Do you have any proof of your claims?!” Justus Pilliwickle demands becoming red in the face.

Two of the four barristers at the Queen’s side work to set down a pensive. Soon the scene of Britain's most esteemed boarding school Headmaster simply abandoning a wizarding babe on a muggle doorstep begins playing out in the air around them. “This scene was witnessed by none other than two of your own ministry employees.” Britain's Queen continues in the silence that follows. “When the Aurors, David Johnson, and Ludo MacFusty came to work the next day with this knowledge it was brushed off and they were both fired for false accusations. That was three weeks ago.”

“... We will- I will work on locating the individuals responsible for this breach of security. Despite how… how unbelievable this all is, an investigation into the matter should have been completed.” The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Justus Pilliwickle stutters out abashed. His face is now a pasty shade of off white.

“In addition, Albus Dumbledore had absolutely no right to simply take Heir Potter-Black from a crime scene and just leave him with who he saw fit, or where he saw fit as the case may be. There is a proper government protocol for these things.” The Queen says tersely. “We have compelling evidence the child wasn't even seen by a knowledgeable mediwizard let alone a certified Healer. We discovered shallow cuts and bruising that hadn't been healed from the night of the attack, a curse scar, and a depleted magical core among other major medical issues. The child could have died. Heir Potter-Black could have died.” 

“I- I assumed that proper protocol was followed.” Minister Millicent Bagnold stutters still in shock over the massive cover-up that’s been brought to their attention. 

“Yet no one knew where the child went until now. The heir of two noble families was just kidnapped and no one even bothered to open an investigation into the matter.” The Queen says her words reminding them all of that little tidbit before asking. “Unless someone in your Ministry is withholding information from the crown?”

“The Headmaster told me he chose someone who only has Harry Potter’s best interests at heart.” Minister Millicent Bagnold states guilty. “He informed me it was best the information was kept a secret. He heavily implied that should the remaining Death Eaters be informed of where the child was placed Heir Potter-Black would be killed.”

“The poor child was abandoned in a back alley by those Albus Dumbledore chose, Minister Bagnold. It is practically winter already. If Heir Potter-Black had been left outside overnight a second time he would have frozen to death. Wizard or not, Heir Potter is still only a year old. He is a defenceless child and requires a proper guardian who can care for not only him but his finances and holdings.”

“I-I had no idea. As I said, I had believed the proper procedure was followed at least.” Minister Millicent Bagnold states guilt-ridden and enraged at being deceived so easily and by her former secondary school Headmaster no less. 

“Where is Heir-Potter-Black now if I may ask?” The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Justus Pilliwickle asks still pale-faced at the growing case against the esteemed and beloved Hogwarts Headmaster.

“I have left the child in the care of Count and Countess Holmes for the time being.” Britain's Queen explains. “They were the ones to witness Heir Potter-Black being abandoned by his assumed caretakers and have since grown quite attached to him. I think it would be best if he were to grow up with their family.” 

“Be that as it may your majesty, the Holmes family cannot simply take custody of the child. They must go through the proper channels.” Minister Millicent Bagnold quickly interjects.

“Which is what we are currently attempting to do.” the Potter barrister patiently explains from his place beside the Queen of England. 

The Queen nods her head at the Potter family barrister. “While the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, may see himself as above the law and governmental procedures I do not see myself in the same way. I am attempting to confirm my cousin and her husband’s right to guardianship through blood relation and legal procedure. It was a carefully guarded secret for obvious reasons however the late Lillian Potter was our youngest cousin.”

* * *

“So we'll be able to keep him?” Countess Margaret Holmes asks her cousin, Queen Elizabeth. 

“Yes, May, you’ll be able to keep him.” Queen Elizabeth repeats with an exasperated eye roll. 

“Won't the Hogwarts Headmaster try to press charges?” Countess Margaret Holmes asks as she tightens her grip on her soon to be adopted son. “Last I heard there were rumours that he was set to become Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump.”

“I assure you, May, those rumours were just that, rumours. Baseless gossip, nothing more.” Britain's Queen assures her cousin. “While Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of a highly esteemed magical boarding school, he holds no titles of nobility whatsoever. He is not only unqualified to use the Potter and Black Seats it is illegal for him to do so. Especially given the fact that neither the Potters nor the Blacks ever gave him their permission. The man can't become the Chief of something he had no right to be a part of, to begin with. I even have it on good authority that the International Confederation of Wizards will be launching an investigation into him here shortly for his attempt. That automatically blocks him from ever becoming Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.U. let alone ever joining the governing body. You have nothing to fear from that man. Well… until your boys go to Hogwarts that is.” 

Countess Margaret Holmes looks down at the curious child in her arms with a smile while her husband, Count Morland Holmes asked; “Do you have the paperwork that will make all of this legal?”

“I not only have the necessary paperwork, but I also went through the trouble of gathering the necessary ingredients for parental and sibling blood adoption potions.” Britain's Queen assures her cousin in law. “It will be as though he was yours from birth. As you are related to both the Potters and the Blacks, not to mention our relation to Lillian, there shouldn't be any questions involved. Still yet, I will ensure the process is smoothed along.”

“So we'll be able to keep him?” Margaret asks again.

“Yes, May, you’ll be able to keep him.” Queen Elizabeth II repeats with a small smile. 


	4. Blood Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Potter-Black 'Harry Potter' is already heir to both the Potter and Black families through his father Count James Potter and his uncle Count Sirius Black. In this universe, James Potter's mother was Dora Potter nee Black. Count Sirius Black blood adopted Hadrian shortly after the Potters went into hiding. This gives unexpected benefits to Hadrian with his subsequent blood adoption by the Holmes family. Benefits that will help to further protect and hide Hadrian from the light and Dark fractions of the war. 
> 
> Additionally, I have taken the liberty of adjusting everyone’s ages to better suit this story’s needs.

#  **Chapter 4. Blood Adoption**

* * *

Countess Margaret Holmes glides through the halls of Plas Machen manor and into the children’s downstairs playroom to gather the children for the ritual. She arrives only for her eyes to widen briefly at the scene playing out before her. Her three-year-old son Mycroft is teaching the one-year-old’s Hadrian, Quirinus and Sherlock how to work a puzzle. The four toddlers all stop their playing once they notice her in the room. The boys each begin crying variants of ‘Mum’ and ‘Mummy’ breaking the rare quiet spell. Their nannies and personal house-elves quickly move to calm the children down by offering juice and biscuits.

“The children can't eat just yet. I’m here to bring them to the ritual.” Countess Margaret Holmes quickly interjects while she carefully picks up the soon to be triplets; Hadrian, Quirinus, and Sherlock. “How long have they been working on this?” she asks, gesturing to the half-completed puzzle while holding the three squirming boys as the other two settle down and begin eating.

“They just began a few minutes ago, Countess Holmes.” the currently unassigned personal house-elf Tinkey says proudly. “Your children are really smart, they are.”

“Oh, you're going to be a prodigal genius aren’t you, my dears?” Countess Margaret Holmes coos carefully kissing each of their heads. “Just like your big brother. Mycroft is shaping up to be a prodigal genius too.” At the sound of his names, Mycroft looks up from his new game of working a new puzzle. “You’ll grow up well here, Hadrian dear.” Countess Margaret Holmes says decisively while brushing Hadrian’s hair out of his emerald green eyes. 

“Cousin Lily and James must have agreed. They wrote it into their Will’s that we should have you if anything happened to them and your godparents.” Countess Margaret Holmes coos pausing to brush tears out of her eyes. “Your Mum and I were best mates and first cousins, you know?” she pauses sighing and looking at baby Hadrian who looks back with those shocking emerald green eyes, a smile growing as the baby studied her. “Look at me I’m getting sentimental with a baby,” she directs to the worried Head nanny Marie with a self-deprecating laugh.

“It’s likely the stress, Countess Holmes.” Marie points out with a worried frown.

“Yes, that’s likely it.” Countess Margaret Holmes says with a sigh. “It has just all been so much with the war, and now with Lily and James dead. I think I will convince Morland to take us on a short holiday to welcome little Hadrian into the family properly. It should do us all some good. You may all retire early for the night. The ritual should take the night and I’ll put the children to bed, as usual.” Countess Margaret Holmes says as she stands. Murmurs of affirmation are heard as she carefully settles her children into their new pram. 

* * *

While the moon moved into optimum placement in the clear night sky the potion brewed and the ritual was prepared. Under the light of the full moon. Countess Margaret Holmes pushed their children through the apple orchard. Count Morland Holmes carries six vials of blood, a potion bottle, and the family Gilmore. Their family stopped when they arrived at the altar in the center of the flourishing apple orchard. One by one each of their boys are placed onto their altar. 

“Do you have little Hadrian?” Count Morland Holmes asks looking around the apple grove in a panic for their newest son. The three toddlers are each happily watching the proceedings with curious eyes and happily babbling away to each other. “He's not in the pram and I don't see him in the orchard. I know it's not like you to forget but did you perhaps leave him in the nursery by himself?” 

Countess Margaret Holmes glides forward carrying little Hadrian in her arms. “As though I could forget our star for tonight,” she responds sarcastically.

“Perfect. Now, all we need now is for Hadrian to drink the potion while we read the family rites. The magic should accept him. He’s already family after all.” Count Holmes says while moving Hadrian out of his wife’s arms and sitting their newest child on the lightly glowing moonlight altar. 

Hadrian laughed brightly while being passed around by the two. The moon is high in the sky as Count Homes combined the small vials of blood with the blood adoption potion. When the potion turned a rich velvety purple he poured it into a baby bottle. Once they were done they sat the toddlers around Hadrian in a circle and stuck them with sticking charms. Count Morland Holmes and Countess Margaret Holmes then linked hands over the altar, while looking down at little Hadrian situated between their joint hands. Finally, the couple began to speak aloud in unison as Hadrian slowly drank the potion with a perplexed look on his face.

“Ab incunabulis (From the cradle), Eo Nomine (Under that name), Hadrian James Potter-Black, Ab hinc (From here on), Mutato Nomine (the name being changed), ad (to), Hadrian Regulus Homes-Potter-Black, Ad vitam (For life), Meum Pactum Dictum (My word is my bond)”

Count and Countess Holmes finished the Latin passage and watched with wide happy and pleased smiles as the magic took and began to rewrite Hadrian’s DNA. They were rightfully afraid it wouldn't. Magic is a living being and she often disagrees with her chosen welders. Both parents watched as the neon green glow surrounded little Hadrian while the toddler finished his bottled potion. Hadrian’s eyes became more piercing, where before they were rich and dangerous emeralds they were now an electric neon green. Harry’s tan skin paled to match that of the Holmes and Black family’s complexion. His once wild brown locks are now curly and jet black.

Little Hadrian pulled the empty bottle out of his mouth with a *Pop* looking up at his new parents curiously. Suddenly Hadrian was pulled into the air by the rich and ancient Blood, Creation, and Necromancy Magic of the Holmes family and clan. Hadrian began to laugh as the blue, silver, and purple wisps of magic swirled and engulfed him. Whispers of long-dead ancestors could be heard filling the air and Hadrian seemed delighted. The one year old began to respond in his baby babble and reached out to the magic playing with it, molding it to his childish whims and fancy.

“Look at him, May,” Count Holmes said, pulling his wife into his arms. Countess Margaret Holmes leaned back into her husband’s embrace as their new baby was placed in her arms by the wisps of magic. “He will be powerful.” Count Morland Holmes comments pleased while Hadrian continued to play with the ambient magic that seemed to surround him. 

“And just as brilliant as our other boys,” she cooed and looked back at the raven-haired man and kissed him chastely. 


End file.
